our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Keller
"Living is complex." -- Keith Keller Who is Keith Keller? *'Full Name': Keith Keller *'Age': x>21 *'Date of Birth': February 23 *'Current Occupation': Student at UCLA, Youtube Personality/Vlogger (Channel name: "Keith Keller"), Singer *'Family': Kayla Summers (mother), William "Bill" Edwin Summers (stepfather), Hana Tchakova Keller (stepmother) and Garrison "Gary" Keller (father). Keith also has a stepsister, Alya Tchakova-Zykov. History Keith Keller was born on 23 February in Michigan. He is the only son of an Architectural Firm Partner, and a Architectural Project manager. He grew up in Chippewa, Michigan where he attended preschool, primary school, and the William McKinley High School. Because his parents were caught in their own problems and arguments about financing through Keith's childhood, Kayla and Garrison raised Keith strictly, but gave him benign neglect. They left Keith to his own devices until his actions required disciplinary measures. Keith often looked for ways to catch his parents attention, but they acknowledged his attempts with punishments to the greatest of levels. As a way to cope with the abuse, Keith took an interest in music began at the young age of four. With reasons beyond him, his mother enrolled him in piano lessons. He took formal piano lessons for a couple of years before quitting due to little interest in classical compostions. After moving away from the piano, Keith was given a drum set and he spent most of his child hood playing on it or the electric keyboard he used for piano practice. When Keith was fourteen, he learned how easy it was to leave the house. Instead of staying in his room and playing music, Keith decided that leaving the house for a while was a better way to cope. Keith spent his time away from home in the park or at a friend's house. He would often spend days away from his home and even sleep in the park under the sky. Due to how much he frequented the park, he befriended the homeless people there and met William "Bill" Edwin Summers. Bill became his best friend and personal advisor. The man advised Keith to continue with music and pointed Keith towards being a paperboy. After a year of saving money from his job and with the use of craigslist, Keith was able to purchase his first guitar. Gifted with music, he quickly taught himself how to play it. When he learned enough songs, Keith saw an opportunity to stay away from home, leave a job he disliked, and play music. He was fifteen when he became a street performer and he continued to perform on the streets until he graduated highschool. Keith was seventeen when he returned to his job as a paperboy. He took up the paperboy job again so he could express his gratitude to Spencer Bridges and her family. They had allowed him a place to stay for the night after he had a bad argument with his mother. To repay the Bridges, Keith gave Mrs. Bridges a $100 gift card to a local grocery market. Because of this gesture, Keith found an unlikely friendship with Spencer and eventually the friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship. At Spencer's urgings, Keith started to compose songs and also because of her, he opened up his youtube channel. During his relationship with Spencer, he managed to come to peaceful terms with his mother. However, as highschool came to an end, Keith decided to end his relationship with Spencer and they went their separate ways. Despite being the one to break it off, Keith experienced symptoms of depression and as if to further mend their relationship, his mother sent him to a doctor. Keith was perscribed anti-depressants. During his visits to the doctor, he would often bump into Delilah Wells and after the initial run in, they eventually formed a support group for each other. However, even with the support from Delilah and his mother, Keith had a mishap with his medication and alcohol. Shaken by his brush with death, Keith refocused his life and returned to his music. After high school and the events in Chippewa, Keith's interests in music lead him to pursuing a degree in music. Focused on furthering his career, moved to Pasadena, California and attended Pasadena Community College. During his first year at PCC, his parents finalized their divorce, but despite that, he continued his studies without a problem. Following his second year at PCC, he transfered into UCLA as an Ethnomusicology Major with a minor in Music Industry. Between classes and recording at home, Keller produces his own songs and covers to put them up on his youtube channel. He's never too vocal about his dreams, but he wants to make a good living as a performing musician. Significant relationships in the roleplay *Spencer Bridges - Keith's current girlfriend and former first ex-girlfriend. Through some twist of fate, he met the girl he wrote an album's worth of songs for after their break up. He loves her more than he can sing it. *Norman S. Evans - Keith considers Norman as his stupid little brother that sticks certain things in holes that they shouldn't be stuck in. Despite it all, Norman is his closest friend and the brother he never had. *Kristi L. Tanner - One of Keith's exes and somehow, now one of his closest friends. Keith enjoys her energy, even if he believes that it's often misguided. *Connor Holcomb - Keith thinks Connor is a good friend. They met each other through youtube, but their conversations go beyond that and Keith truly enjoys Connor's company. *Julia Do - Keith's best female friend. She's stopped him from flunking out of UCLA and to show his gratitude, he teases her endlessly about how tightly she holds her moral compass. *Delilah Wells - Former high school enemy turned into a sisterly figure. A chance meeting after highschool turned his contempt toward her around and now they get into each other's business like loving siblings do. Music Keith Keller is an unsigned musical artist and vlogger on Youtube. He started with covers of songs and eventually moved into producing his own songs. Keith has a popular music channel, but he's not one to brag. Regardless of the number of subscribers and fans, Keith tries his best to keep connected to them through fan gatherings and gigs. His most notable performances include: Tumblr mi6tcjhJUF1s52892o1 500.jpg|Love in Translation Tumblr mle18vm5F31s58jp5o1 500.jpg|I'mpossible Both performances happened at The Library. Discography Albums *''Minority Plea (2013) '''Extended Plays' *''Overpass (2009) *''180 .Defenders ''(2010) *''Tidbits Win ''(2011) *''Letter Opener ''(2011) Singles '''From ''Overpass EP' *"i'mmortal" (2009) *"solid Solution" (2009) '''From ''Tidbits Win EP' *"Talk" (2011) '''From ''Minority Plea' *"I'mpossible" (2013) *"Pancakes & Sleep" (2013) Trivia *In his junior and senior year of highschool, he joined the baseball and soccer team. *Keith sometimes plays pick me up games with the UCLA baseball club. *The title for his EP, ''Tidbits Win, was decided after Keith had his fans vote on a name. *''Tidbits Win ''stands for "This is dumb because I talk sometimes when it's necessary." Category:Characters